Kyle XY: Lost Soul
by YuTG
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN Amanda has been in a conservatory in New York for over a month. Kyle misses her terribly so much so he convince Stephen and Nicole to allow him to go there and surprise her. Unfortunately, an old enemy wants to take advantage of it.
1. Chapter 1 A Warm Welcome

**A/N: I hate unfinished stories so I've decided to start working on my unfinished work to finish them. After reading this one I decided to rewrite it. Hopefully its better this time. Oh and thanks to Zax for his input.**

**SUMMARY: Amanda has been in a conservatory in New York for over a month. Kyle misses her terribly so much so he convince Stephen and Nicole to allow him to go there and surprise her. Unfortunately, an old enemy wants to take advantage of it.**

**Kyle XY Lost Soul**

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome  
**

_IM: One hundred fifty-two thousand six hundred thirty-seven minutes have past since Amanda had left Seattle for New York Conservatory of Music to pursue a music scholarship. We talked every day, we text every free moment and e-mailed each other daily but its not the same. I still miss her every free moment. Technology allows us to see and hear each other through electrical transmissions but nothing is quite like actual physical presences. To see the people you care about with your own eyes to hear them with your own ears and feel them beside you. _

_So when I learned that Amanda was set to play at a charity recital I decided to surprise her. _

Kyle shifted his back pack and the doors of John F. Kennedy International Airport opened. Kyle took a deep breath to focus his senses. All the bustle and sounds of New York rained around him. It was like an orchestra of sounds moving with an unknown conductor. Kyle savored every sensation entering his body. This was his first trip to New York so he wanted to take in as much as he could. Kyle centered himself. With a breath, Kyle signaled a cab. An old yellow Ford Crown Victoria parked right in front of him.

"Where to?" the guy asked,

Kyle opened his backpack and took out a map. "Could you take me to this address? It is the New York Conservatory?"

"Sure kid, no problem." The driver said smiling, "need any help with that?" referring to Kyle's luggage.

"No thank you, I've got it," Kyle answered back as he lug the bag in the back seat right beside him. The taxi started to move into traffic.

The cab traveled through the busy streets of New York for a few minutes. "So first time in New York?" the man inquired.

"Yes," Kyle said. Kyle looked at the driver and he noticed that a part of a tattoo was visible from the forearm. It read "Marines: Desert Wolves" around a black wolf head. It looked like some kind of military squad.

"So what's your pleasure?" the driver asked

Kyle took a second to analyze what the man was saying.

The man noticed this and rephrased the question. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprising my girlfriend," Kyle smiled. The thought of Amanda as his girlfriend made him smile and his heart skipped a beat.

The driver raised his left hand to his face then pressed something in the dashboard. With a click the doors, the doors automatically locked. Kyle pulled the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"What are you doing?" Kyle screamed in alarm.

Kyle pulled on the door handle to no avail. A few seconds later a semi-visible mist emitted from the air conditioning system building around could feel the mist fill his lungs and his vision started to blur his muscles started to relax. His heart beat slowed down. Kyle's head clouded; and his eyes were heavy. He was loosing consciousness.

Kyle shook his head; and focused his mind. Concentrating Kyle willed his heart to beat faster. He ordered his pituitary glands to pump adrenaline into his system. He smashed his fist into the fortified glass. The driver turned and grinned at him. Kyle balled up his fist and poured all his strength then hit the glass with all his might. The glass cracked with the force of his knuckles.

The driver panicked swerving the car in traffic. He cursed and turned a knob before covering his mouth. The driver must have stepped on the accelerator because the cab picked up speed swerving around traffic.

The mist intensified around Kyle. Everything was going dark. The mist overcoming his mind. Kyle balled up his fists and tensed up his muscles Kyle heaved at the door. It wouldn't budge. The car was definitely reinforced. off their hinges. In a last ditch effort Kyle threw himself at it sending him and the door thrown completely out of the cab. Kyle was thrown out of the car sending him rolling down the street.

Kyle pushed himself up dazed and disoriented. Kyle was so confused that he didn't notice a red Volkswagen before it smashed into him. Kyle rolled into the hood and and fell to the pavement.

**BACK AT THE CAB**

"Shit!" the driver said as he saw the boy sprawled on the street through his rear view mirror. A number of cars had stopped and a crowed was beginning to form around the site. A blonde teenage girl got out of her Volkswagen. She was mesh of screams and sobs pointing at his cab to an on-looker.

"Wolf, did you acquire the target?"

"No sir, there was a complication," he said to small microphone in his wrist, "I need to leave before I am discovered." He punch the cab to high gear and sped off.

"What is the targets condition?"

"He was hit by a car. I suspect he was injured but alive." Baker explained

"All right get back in I'll send Mr. Olsen to tail the boy."

"Yes, Mr. Ballantine."

**BACK IN SEATTLE**

Jessi had just finished a shower after an intense work out. She stared at the mirror staring at herself. She examined every minute detail of herself olive complexion her perfectly proportional face and jet black hair behind her. _83%_ _of popular statistical measures would consider her attractive_. _She was attractive right?_ Jessi thought to herself,_ so why doesn't Kyle think so? Whats so special about Amanda Bloom?_

_Kyle is just confused _Jessi assured, _Kyle imprinted on Amanda Bloom based on imprinted memories left behind from the Zyzxx Tests..., _Jessi shrugged and picked up a her hair brush and started on her hair.

A sudden sharp pain jolted her. Jessi gritted her teeth. Her knees almost gave way before she caught herself on the sing stall. As if she she got hit by lighting her whole body riddled in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jessi let out a scream. Tears burned in her eyes as she collapsed convulsing in pain.

"JESSI! WHATS THE MATTER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Bryan Taylor pounded the door. Brian smashed through the bathroom door. He rushed to her daughter's side to assess her condition.

"JESSI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Bryan question as he gave her a cursory examination.

Jessi was wet and a little disoriented. Jessi gasp for air to fill her lungs. Jessi took several deep breaths before uttering, "KYLE! SOMETHINGS HAPPENED TO KYLE!"

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Who am I?

**A/N: I hate unfinished stories so I've decided to start working on my unfinished work to finish them. After reading this one I decided to rewrite it. Hopefully its better this time. Oh and thanks to Zax for his input.**

**SUMMARY: Amanda has been in a conservatory in New York for over a month. Kyle misses her terribly so much so he convince Stephen and Nicole to allow him to go there and surprise her. Unfortunately, an old enemy wants to take advantage of it.**

**Kyle XY Lost Soul**

**Chapter 2: Who am I?**

Everything was blue. Cool water. I am underwater. I waved my arms with the current. I didn't need air but I felt peaceful. A splash and a fair haired girl with pale ping skin swam towards me. Her clear blue eyes looked deeply into mine. No deeper as if she could see into me. I didn't recognize her. I couldn't remember her name; but I knew in my heart that she was important to me. Her mouth moved trying to say something. I struggled to hear her but couldn't. _Who are you?_ I mouth. The girl gave beautiful perfect smile. Suddenly, everything faded into light.

Kyle opened his eyes. He felt throbbing pain in his head. He brought his hand to massage his head. _It was dark._ _I don't know where I was or how I got here. I felt uneasy about something. Its like someone else was here with me._

The lights suddenly turned on. "Oh your awake," a young nurse said as she approached Kyle and grabbed his arm checking for a pulse with one hand and pushed an intercom button with the other, "Please get Dr. Carter in room 117 please"

"Listen I am Sophie Parker, I am an attending nurse, you are in Grace Mercy Hospital," she explained, "you were in an accident do you remember that?"

"No...," Kyle said shaking his head an ebb of pain coursed through his spine. Making him shrug involuntary.

"Don't move too much...," Nurse Sophie drawled on as she steadied him up.

"Can you tell me your name?" Sophie asked.

Kyle stared thinking. "No" Kyle said plainly.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

A flash of memory surged through him. A street, a yellow cab, the street again and then something red. Kyle flinched and shuddered Kyle paused then spoke "nothing, that makes sense"

"it must be some kind of amnesia," Sophie concluded, "Doctor Carter should be able to check you out."

A man in his late forties with auburn hair in a lab coat and stethoscope carrying a chart strolled into the room.

**IN WAITING ROOM**

The room was dim. A clock on the wall indicated that the time was of 3:52 AM. The room was pretty empty except for a young stock broker leaning back in his chair restlessly waiting for news about his pregnant wife who just went into labor. A clerk sat behind the counter yawning as he watch Nikita on a small television set and a man in a Yankees baseball cap and a maroon jacket reading a newspaper.

The Yankees man, former marine cadet Jack Olsen dishonorably discharged for assaulting a superior officer. Olsen periodically turned the pages of the newspaper. He didn't know who the kid was and it didn't matter the boss was paying a lot of money for this job enough to set him up for a while. He turned a page again. In truth, he was listening into room 117 through a bug he planted in the room earlier. He had been waiting more than 12 hours on news about the target. The wait made him anxious.

He took out a cell phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial, "Mr. Ballantine, the target is alive and awake."

"Good..." the voice said

"and there is something else," Olsen continued.

**NEW YORK AIRPORT **

Jessi Taylor breezed through the terminal carrying a small traveling bag with a phone to her ear.

"I just landed in New York," Jessi explained, "Did you contact the hospitals?"

"Yeah," Bryan Taylor answered back, "no one named Kyle Trager has been admitted to any hospital from New York to Manhattan."

"Maybe he is unconscious. From the vision I saw, I think he was hit by a car a few blocks from here. I'll check it out and call back later." Jessi explained, "Did you contact the Trager's?"

"Yeah, I told them about what you saw," Taylor responded, "they are going to get there as soon as they can."

"Good, you can give them my number so they can contact me when they get here," Jessi said.

"Okay. Good bye and be careful," Bryan Taylor clicked, "it is unlikely Kyle could _just_ get into an accident."

"Okay, I'll call you later, bye" Jessi said. Before clicking the phone off.

**BACK IN SEATTLE**

Bryan placed the phone back in the base when he heard a knock on the door to his apartment. He opened it cautiously keeping the dead bolt in place. He peered the door open as far as the chain would allow. Bryan peeked out and saw Nicole Trager, Kyle's adopted mother, waited anxiously.

"Nicole what can I do for you?" Bryan said simply

Nicole hesistated before beginning "Bryan, I was wondering if Jessi was here?" Nicole asked visibly apprehensive.

"No, Jessi isn't here right now." Bryan answered nonchalantly, "why?" he said innocently

"Well, Stephen thinks I'm a bit paranoid, but you see," Nicole began, "Kyle went to New York City yesterday to surprise Amanda and he hasn't called that night. I tried to call him but there was no answer."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine," Bryan Taylor lied. "Kyle can take care of himself. He is a special boy" he reassured her.

"I know but still…," Nicole's mode lightened a little, "…if Jessi hears anything…"

"I'll be sure to tell her to let you know," Bryan finished quickly if not a little curtly.

Nicole stared at him.

"Look I'm sorry Nicole; but, I have an appointment in an hour..."

Before Nicole could thank him or say anything more Bryan slammed the door on her face.

Bryan lied he wanted to keep this a secret from the Trager's he wanted to wait and see if he could use the situation to get back into Latnok. Latnok is an elite group of scientists and businessmen working for the good of mankind. Bryan had been a member but he was excommunicated. He had hoped by showing them how advance Jessi has become he could buy his way back in; but, they are still resistant and in truth Jessi isn't progressing as fast as she's supposed to despite all _his _effort in working with her.

If he could deliver both Kyle and Jessi to them, Latnok would have no choice but to welcome him back. Jessi may not welcome the idea; but, she _will _listen him. He is after all _her loving father._

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

Nicole Trager took out a cellphone from her handbag. She was a psychologist by profession. She has had plenty of experience in people lying to her. She had developed an instinct for it. This time her instincts told her Taylor was up to something. She had always worried about Jessi's safety with him; but, couldn't do anything about it; since DNA testing confirmed he was her father. The system was on his side. There was nothing she could do about that.

At times like these there was only one person to call. She pressed speed dial on her mobile after three ring a voice answered "Tom, I need your help…" she said desperately on her phone.

**NEW YORK**

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE NEAR THE PIER**

Six men gathered around a makeshift table. On the table were a variety of plans and blue prints and a small arsenal of small arms and rifles.

"Mr. Olsen reports that the target is awake and he has amnesia," Ballantine explained, "it is a good thing that Mr Olsen was prudent enough snatched all of the boy's IDs, so that he can't be identified too quickly giving us a little time to correct Mr. Baker's...error," Ballantine paused as the group turned their attention to Baker.

"It wasn't his fault..." A gruff voice said, "You said your gas can knock out a dozen men in 30 seconds." Ballantine didn't need to see who spoke to know that it was former US Marine Captain Nick Wolf. The self proclaimed leader of the team he put together. A tall lean man with a youthful face but scarred through his right eye from an IED explosion during a tour of duty.

Ballantine and Wolf stared at each other. "I told you..." Ballantine snapped, "not to underestimate the boy!"

"He's a teenager!" Baker snapped up jumping to his feet shoving the man aside charging at Ballantine; but Wolf recovered and caught Baker by the arm and pushed him face down kissing the cement floor. Baker struggled but Wolf held him down. "Stand down soldier!" Wolf said calmly but gave the Baker's arm a little twist.

Baker whimpered a little but nodded. Wolf carefully let Baker go and helped him up. Wolf gave Baker a little tap and took a step to Ballantine.

"Listen here you may be the money man of this operation but if I find out your hiding something that would endanger our lives...there is no place you can hide from me" Wolf's voice was low but full of menace. Ballantine met his gaze but flinched.

With a breath Ballantine recovered himself stepping back, "I believe Captain Wolf has an extraction plan for us "Ballantine said in a crackled tone.

Wolf stepped forward looking on the table as five other men peered in closer. As Wolf explained laid out details of the extraction plan.

**GRACE MERCY HOSPITAL**

Kyle was lying in bed as Sophie came in to check on him.

_IM: Amnesia is a memory condition in which memory is disturbed. The causes of amnesia are either organic or functional. Organic causes include damage to the brain, through trauma or disease, or use of certain drugs; while, functional causes are psychological factors, such as defense mechanisms. In this case it was probably physical trauma that caused my amnesia when I was hit by the car. There is a loss of full or partial memory. For me it seemed like a total loss. It was strange not to know who you are yet know all these facts._

_I've been waiting for the almost two days. I must have loss my Ids because the paramedics who brought me in couldn't find it in the truck. A rookie police officer came in to take a statement. I wish I could __help him but I still couldn't remember anything. Dr. Carter is still waiting on some tests; but, he said that aside from an anomaly with MRI scans I seemed to be healing quite rapidly._

"Hey are you feeling better?" a voice asked interrupting Kyle from his musings. It was Nurse Sophie Parker voice.

"A little…," Kyle said weakly, "but I still don't remember anything."

"Oh don't worry it will come back to you," Sophie said trying to reassure him as she took out something from her pocket and handed it to him, "here"

Kyle looked at the items she handed him. It was a photo of him and a girl with short dark hair and a ticket to a music concert. Kyle look at them and felt that they were very important him. "You told me my wallet was snatch and I didn't have any bags when I arrived?" he asked.

"Yes, your cell phone was also smashed but I found those in your pocket. It's not much but I thought it could help you remember." Sophie smiled.

"Thank you," Kyle said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Your girlfriend is very pretty" Sophie commented

"Thank you," Kyle was a little uneasy with her words. He knew the people in them were important but couldn't be sure who they were and why. This wasn't the girl in his dream and something was different about the man in the picture. He looked like him but there were visible differences.

Sophie felt something was disturbing him so she quickly changed the subject.

"I was thinking what should we call you?" Sophie asked.

Kyle was taken completely off guard by the question. Sophie smiled, "Well your records say your John Doe 314; but, you don't look like a John to me."

"I don't look like a John?" Kyle smiled, "What is a John supposed to look like?"

"Well definitely not you.." Sophie said playfully.

Kyle paused staring at her examining his features, "What do I look like then?"

"Maybe a Keith, Matt or,..." Sophie paused tapping her chin. I know Sophie said ecstatically, "Ah!" She said dramatically "I think Kyle will suite you perfectly" she said finally.

**NEW YORK CONSERVATORY**

**MOZART DORMS**

Amanda Bloom was groaned in her bed. She looked at her phone trying to will it to ring. She looked at the digital clock it read 12:55 AM. She sighed. She still couldn't sleep. The day of the recital was getting closer and closer; but it was more than that. The past week she has been so stressful. Ever since Mrs. Murdock told her she was going to be the star of the charity recital for the St. Peter Orphanage. Amanda felt so honored and so happy.

In order to prepare, she had been taking three additional hours of practice daily. The only thing that kept her energize was when she and her boyfriend Kyle would call her like clockwork at 11 PM every night. They talk for hours about anything and everything. Originally, she and Kyle would talk in his bed; well it is actually a tub. (No they weren't naked or doing anything inappropriate) Back home they called it wallowing. Now a kind of like interstate wallowing.

They would spend hours in his tub but he was a perfect gentleman. In fact she had spend the night before leaving cuddled up next to him all night and it was amazing. It was kind of refreshing having a guy who didn't pressure her for sex, not like her Ex-jerk, who cheated on her. Kyle gave asking nothing in return. It actually made her feel comfortable having a guy without any pressure.

Amanda had to admit she was kind of attracted to him the first moment she laid eyes on him when he snuck up on her while she played the piano in her home (Again he is not a stalker…he was just confused); but, she was with someone else at the time. So they were just friends. She and Kyle started to get close. He was always her rock in times of trouble and she missed him greatly.

She was agonized at the thought that a semester in New York would destroy their relationship; she almost didn't go. She was worried about someone else going after him. One raven haired girl in particular worried her, Jessi Emerson. Yet it has been over three months and Kyle has not missed a single night to call her until yesterday. Amanda thought.

Amanda stayed up all night; but, there was no call from Kyle. She tried to call him but his phone was out of service. She debated on calling the Trager's but she didn't want seem too paranoid. Amanda was so worried she even actually considered calling her mom which would be a disaster waiting to happen. Caroline Bloom never approved of her relationship with Kyle; while, she loved her mother she was very stubborn when it came to Kyle. Amanda let out a deep sigh and turned over to tried to get some sleep.

**Authors notes:**

I hope everyone enjoys reading this.

Who do you think gets to him first?

Tom Foss

Jessi Taylor

Ballantine

Someone else

Find out what happens in the next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 Unwanted Guests

**Kyle XY Lost Soul**

**Chapter 3 Unwanted Guests**

**GRACE MERCY HOSPITAL**

**KYLE'S ROOM 117**

Room 117 was small part of the older section of the wards. There was a bed an old TV on the corner on a high station a small bathroom and two lights. Being so small the administration opted to keep the rooms private. The room was cold. An antiseptic solution filled the air. The lower temperature keeps the spread of micro-organisms.

Kyle Trager sat up in bed staring at an old photograph and a musical recital ticket placed on his tray table in front of him. A digital clock beside the bed indicated that it was 4AM but Kyle didn't feel tired. In fact he never seemed to need sleep, after he woke up in the hospital he hasn't been able to sleep.

Dr. Carter couldn't make sense of it. For now he seemed to think it was a short term side effect of the trauma and prescribed Knytall to help him sleep. Kyle swallowed the pill almost 8 hours ago and still it didn't affect him. It was as if he couldn't get comfortable in the bed.

Nurse Sophie checked on him every few hours apparently she was an insomniac and was in for another 6 hours left in her forty eight hour shift.

With nothing to do and nothing good on TV Kyle stared at the only two pieces of himself he knew. The picture and the recital ticket Nurse Parker gave back to him.

_IM: The picture, the ticket these are the only clues I have to who I am. Looking at this picture I try to remember who I am; but, I cannot. Sophie said this man in the photograph looks like me; but, its not. I know that much but I do know it is very important to me…_Kyle shifted his gaze…_and then there was the ticket… _

NEW YORK CONSERVATORY

A SYMPOSIUM ON CLASSICAL ARTS

9 pm November 14, 2008 $ 100

ADMIT ONE

Kyle traced his fingers on it studying every letter every detail as if to conjure up answers to the multitude of questions that haunt his every waking moment.

_IM: I wonder if I like classical music? The New York Conservatory? I wonder if I know someone there? Maybe I can meet this girl there…_Kyle thought looking at the raven-haired girl in the photograph. _I can't remember her name but maybe...just maybe she knows me...that she could tell me who I am…_

_Kyle studied the photo. At first glance the boy looked like him; but, there were minor differences the color of the eyes. The hair was a few shades off. _Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when a tall African-American Orderly entered the room.

"Hello," Kyle said politely.

After a pause, the Orderly smiled back at him. He proceeded mechanically towards the IV drip. As the orderly turned his back on Kyle, Kyle noticed the orderly was tall standing at six foot three; his chest was broad and paw like arms was unnatural to his job; his head was shaved bald and he also wore boots. He pulled out an injection with a translucent liquid and reached for the IV drip.

"Nothing to worry about," the man assured him in a deep voice.

Something in Kyle stirred. _It was a bad feeling, _Kyle thought.

"Okay, time to …" Nurse Sophie Parker said absently as she entered the room. The man quickly pushed the needle into his pocket.

"Who are you?" Sophie inquired sounding surprised.

"Dr. Carter ask me to check on the patient….," the orderly drone on.

Sophie eyed him suspiciously, "really…Dr. Carter's off today isn't he…" Sophie paused, "Could I see your ID I don't think we've ever met?"

Kyle got his guard up suddenly feeling tense and uneasy.

The orderly stepped towards Sophie. "I see," with one quick motion the Orderly stabbed at her with a metallic rod. Sophie shuddered violently and collapsed to the floor unconscious. The orderly turned back to Kyle

"Your coming with me kid!" the orderly bellowed.

Kyle pushed himself off the table standing shakily at first; before he found his balance. The man raised the stun rod aiming at Kyle. Before he could say anything, Kyle moved. Roarke took a swing and to his surprise Kyle had evaded it easily. He took another and another varying from large swing to small arcs and then he shifted to stabbing at Kyle; to his surprise none of his blows connected.

Kyle was also equally surprised to him it was as if the attacked was moving in slow motion. In fact to Kyle everything seemed to move slower as if he was in DVD movie that was slowed down. In a split second Kyle reached out and twisted the man's wrist flipping forcing him to drop the stunner and pin him by the neck to the door frame.

"Who are you?" Kyle screamed, "What do you want from me?"

The impostor struggled as Kyle lifted the all two hundred thirty pounds of the man off his feet. The orderly struggled trying to struggle out of it; but, Kyle held him there. The attacker refused to speak. Kyle staggered as a sharp pain surged through him and reeled back. Kyle wasn't fully recovered from the car accident yet.

The attacker must have recovered because the next thing Kyle knew as something smashed hard on his cheek and surge of electricity course from the nerve endings on his cheek it cascaded through his body. A flurry of images entered his mind. A family a couple of husband and wife with two teenage children, a concrete facility men in lab coats around conducting tests. Soldiers patrolled the halls. The pain increased as the charge surge through him. Unconsciously Kyle reached for the attackers face and grabbed hold.

The charged ebbed as electrical current passed through to his body. He conducted the electricity from the stunner through his body back through his attacker. The attacker shook violently before dropping to his knees and toppled over.

Kyle fell to his knees. After several deep breaths, Kyle shrugged and crawled to the unconscious form in front of him. Kyle shook him around before he realized that the orderly loss consciousness. He slowly placed the orderly down and checked on Nurse Sophie. Kyle pressed his fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse. Kyle sighed in relief as he realized she was just stunned. Kyle carried her to his bed and tucked her in.

"What happened?" a voice said. Kyle heard. It was low but somehow Kyle manage to hear it. Kyle searched the orderly patting around the man's scrubs. It took a while before Kyle zeroed in on the source Kyle noticed as white ear piece in the man's ear. He pulled it out and placed it in his.

Kyle wanted to speak but he suddenly heard it the order "Team 2 move in!" _There were more of them _Kyle thought. He instinctively knew that he didn't want to go with these men. His mind raced in the speed of light as he came up with a plan.

Kyle jumped to his feet and locked the door to his room and jammed it with the tray table. He moved to the bed and carried the unconscious nurse Sophie to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Kyle undressed the orderly and found that he was wearing black shirt and fatigues underneath the ill fitting hospital scrubs. It took a little doing but Kyle manage to alter the orderly's street cloths to make it fit him albeit more like a baggy jacket rather than a shirt. Kyle carried the orderly to the bed and covered him in a blanket.

Kyle turned the lights off before smashing it with the butt of the stunner and crouched beside the door.

**IN THE VAN**

In the van Wolf was furious. It was supposed to be a simple extraction. Rourke was supposed to pumped the kid up with a sedative and wheel the kid out of the hospital to the south garage where Team 2 was waiting with a stolen ambulance and whisk him away into the night.

He had expressly chosen Rourke for two reason first because he had no records in the US serving as a mercenary for warlords in South Africa and second Rourke was physically one of the strongest members of the team proficient in three forms of unarmed combat but something went wrong and now Roarke was out of reached.

Could the kid take Roarke down. Wolf couldn't believe it; but what else could it be?

Outside Room 117

A team of three surrounded thedoor armed with stun guns. After kicking the door down. They burst into the room.

Kyle heard them somehow he knew there were three of them. He let the first two pass him by as he pressed himself into the wall. Hoping that his dark attire would camouflage his presence. Somehow the room seemed bright to him even without the lights. After the two men passed him. Kyle poked at the third's neck with stun rod sending him down in the second the first two turned and Kyle swung at them they evaded and Kyle ran out the door.

Kyle didn't know how but he was confident that he could take them; but, if the men managed to get the drop on him. The men might find nurse Sophie. So Kyle had to lead them away far far away.

**Read and Review**


End file.
